


A Beary Bad Day*

by EarlofKashale



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gigante Oso de Peluche, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlofKashale/pseuds/EarlofKashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tiene un mal día y se consigue un nuevo amigo para sentirse mejor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beary Bad Day*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Beary Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753300) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> N/A: Para DomesticatedChaos.  
> Así que DomesticatedChaos tenía un mal día, y luego bleep0bleep compartió esta imagen y una épica conversación en Twitter sobre Derek y el gigante oso relleno de peluche que vino en consecuencia. Entonces este ficlet sucedió. No me arrepiento de nada.
> 
> N/T: Hey. Dos cosas importantes:
> 
> -La primera; les puse un (*) en el título como notación al porqué no traduje el título como las veces anteriores. Es un juego de palabras en inglés, y me parecía que acabaría arruinándolo si lo traducía, así que lo he dejado como estaba. Una traducción podría ser: "Un realmente maloso día". Helo ahí.(?) XD   
> -La segunda; Los links respectivos los pondré al finalizar la historia, como siempre, incluyendo el de la imagen mencionada en la nota de la autora, el enlace a DomesticatedChaos y bleep0bleep, por si gustan visitarlos.
> 
> Ahora sí, espero que les guste. Este es realmente pequeño. Pero es lindo <3

Stiles estaba… sorprendido al llegar a casa y encontrar un oso de peluche de seis pies de altura en el sofá. Sí, "sorprendido", era la palabra. Se sorprendió más aún al caminar hacia el sofá y ver Derek tendido allí, con los brazos envueltos alrededor del oso gigantesco y la cara hundida en el lado más esponjoso.

"¿Derek?"

Derek se retorció y volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para que Stiles podía ver el rabillo de un ojo y un poco de barba oscura asomada desde detrás de su brazo. "¿Qué?" refunfuñó, su voz amortiguada.

Stiles dio un tentativo paso hacia adelante. "¿Estás bien allí, chico grande?"

Derek gruñó con petulancia y enterró la cabeza de vuelta en el oso gigante. "Mal día."

"¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?"

Si era posible, Derek empujó su cara aún más profundamente en el oso. "No."

Bueno. Stiles podría pasar con eso. Derek no quería hablar, no tenían que hablar. En este momento, él estaba un poco más preocupado de que Derek fuera a asfixiarse a sí mismo en un juguete de peluche que probablemente pesaba tanto como pesaba Stiles.

Se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá y encendió el televisor, buscando a través de Netflix hasta que encontró a Xena y puso el siguiente episodio, el volumen lo suficientemente bajo que apenas podía oírlo.

Derek hizo un ruido agraviado, y Stiles lo miró. Todo lo que podía ver eran las cejas de Derek por encima de su brazo, pero las cejas no lucían felices. Las cejas estaban en realidad _frunciendo el ceño_.

"Aw, cariño, ¿quieres acurrucarte?" Stiles dio un apretón al pie cubierto por un calcetín de Derek. "¿No me has reemplazado con un oso de peluche de tamaño natural, cierto?"

Derek resopló. "Tú hueles mejor."

Stiles se rió entre dientes y se estiró, moviéndose hasta haberse insertado a sí mismo de lleno entre Derek y el respaldo del sofá. Tuvo que aplastar un lado del oso de peluche un par de veces para sentirse cómodo, pero entonces pudo acomodarse, un brazo y una pierna echados alrededor de Derek para mantenerlo cerca.

Derek hizo otro ruido, siendo éste un estruendo más satisfecho. Stiles sonrió. Estaba entiendo poco a poco todo este asunto de la comunicación no verbal.

Por supuesto, había _una_ pregunta que a él realmente, realmente le gustaría tener respondida.

"Así queeeee" Stiles alargó la palabra, "sólo para satisfacer mi curiosidad... ¿Desde cuándo somos dueños de un oso de peluche de seis pies de altura?"

Derek gimoteó—en realidad gimoteó— en el oso. "Desde las 3 p.m."

"Desde las 3 p.m."

"No voy a devolverlo", gruñó Derek con petulancia.

Stiles se mordió el labio para no soltar un jodido _awww_. "Bueno, sólo recuerda, él es tu responsabilidad. Yo no voy a limpiar lo que él haga. ¿Qué comen los osos de peluche gigantes, de todos modos? Porque nuestra factura de la comida va a llegar hasta las nubes."

Derek pellizcó su brazo ligeramente. "Eres ridículo."

Stiles sonrió y besó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Pero me amas de todos modos."

"Sí." Derek finalmente se relajó contra él y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Stiles. "Realmente lo hago."  
  


 

  
***

 

Enlace a [DomesticatedChaos](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedChaos/gifts), a quien fue dedicada la historia.

Enlace a [bleep0bleep](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/) quien compartió [ésta imagen](https://33.media.tumblr.com/d22abe3dc1f47c27c80db1cbf4f73e52/tumblr_ndt6gaX1zi1qa0x1vo1_1280.jpg).

Y enlace a la historia originalmente posteada en el [Tumblr](http://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/103251559075/a-beary-bad-day) de la autora.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Porque si, amo los títulos con horribles juegos de palabras.
> 
>  
> 
> N/T: Heeey, ¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Tienen algo que los anime en un mal día, como Derek tiene a su osito? Y a Stiles, claro. Ya saben, sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, notas (?) son bien recibidas debajo, igual que las visitas y/o bonitos kudos que gusten pasar a dejar a la historia original. Se les agradece mucho.
> 
> Pronto les traeré más historias cortas y otras más largas, no se preocupen.
> 
> Cuídense y abríguense bien, nos leemos luego )o)


End file.
